On The Way Home
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Written in response to a challenge 2 years ago, and a follow up to "When A Plan Falls Apart." Kyoya offers Haruhi a ride home during an afternoon storm. Kyoya x Haruhi lemon. One-shot.


ON THE WAY HOME  
An Ouran High School Host Club Challenge Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess.

CHALLENGE: Use a dangerous/ common item in a good way *that is not it's actual purpose*! **Item must be hand held **not necessarily in a nasty way...just to give a size comparison *again not in a nasty way* (at least initially or eventually)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Also written nearly two years ago and can be found on other archives and groups outside of this one. A follow-up/continuation to "When A Plan Falls Apart". You don't have to be familiar with it to read this story. Really. But go read it anyway! Pretty please. WARNING for LEMON content. Kyoya x Haruhi pairing. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the story.

--

This was not what she had in mind when she accepted his offer.

"It's pouring down rain. Would you like a ride home, Haruhi?"

"Sure."

She expected a short, quiet drive into her neighborhood. To be dropped off several blocks from her home. Of course, he'd been to her humble home before, but he was the least likely to tease her about it.

It was the smile he wore that should have tipped her off. Practicality blinded her to the fact that he might have an ulterior motive. That, and the tons of decorations and files she had to put away before they left.

Still, ever since the "day of retribution" as she called it, Kyoya Ohtori tried (and most times managed) to get her all to himself. It started with him stealing kisses, a few hugs and caressing touches. Quickly it developed into tongue-twisting confrontations and the occasional nude exhibition. They'd even had sex several times in the cramped space of the storage closet.

"I can stop. Just say the word."

"No...."

Sex in a limo was something new.

"No, what?"

"Don't stop."

While there was nothing official about their relationship...and the wrongness her mind claimed...Haruhi enjoyed being with him. Enjoyed the pleasant conversation. Enjoyed the way he made her feel. Sure he had a plan for everything. But there was nothing wrong with that. In some respects it made him as practical as her.

"Not there...."

"No?"

"L-l-lower."

"Lower? Here?"

"Yesssss...."

But he never ceased to amaze her when it came to intimacy. He rarely showed this side of him, not even to customers of the Host Club. It was hidden, foreshadowed in those dark eyes of his. She recognized the love he held for her, knew what the fire in his eyes was all about. It drew her in and held her captive to his deliciously wicked ways.

"Kyoya?"

"It's all right. Just let go."

"B-but...."

"Don't fight it."

She didn't, allowing a small wave of pleasure to caress her entire body. A much larger avalanche of heated bliss followed it. The pleasure melted slowly, and she couldn't stop the stupid grin that formed on her face.

But it didn't end there.

The magical fingers that had brought her to the brink disappeared. She whimpered momentarily, until something warm and wet touched her in the same place. Half lidded eyes opened wide as her more practical mind -- locked away for the time being -- realized that their foreplay had rendered her completely naked. Bits of her school uniform laid strewn about the small quarters. How long had it been anyway? Fifteen minutes? Twenty? Shouldn't she be home by now?

But her mind tossed aside those questions as she regarded her partner. It took a split second to assess him. His jacket had been discarded not five minutes into the drive. His tie had been next. His shirt was gone too, minus a few buttons she had no patience for. But his pants were still in place.

"No fair," she remarked about Kyoya's half dressed state.

"We're not even close to done," he said against her thigh. Kissing the skin, he made a tiny trail until his lips once again found their destination.

"Oh...my...my...!"

Melting. She felt as if her insides were liquid and his tongue was the fire that set them boiling. Haruhi tried not to scream as his tongue swirled around her opening. Her breath caught as she fought another orgasm, but she couldn't hold back the load moan as his tongue slid inside of her center. Her body turned to mush and she bit her lower lip to keep back the scream her orgasm wanted to let out.

Thankfully, her lip was spared when he covered her mouth with his. The brief, but bitter taste of crimson wasn't new to him. He wouldn't allow her to hurt herself. He couldn't let her scream either. That might ruin their fun. Of course, things had already been blown out of proportion.

And he was about to completely blow his lover out of her mind.

The idea was quick to hit him. And he did have to think about the prospect for a split second. A quick assessment of the current situation allowed him to agree to the idea. Haruhi was worked up enough that she wouldn't realize what was happening. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw he naked visage in his mind's eye.

She looked quite beautiful sprawled on the limo seat. Her continuous moans and whimpers also spurred him on the idea. But it was the sound of his name that solidified the new plan.

"Onegai...Kyoya...."

Haruhi was certain she was going to pass out. As if his lips had taken everything out of her, leaving her emotionally exhausted. However, the penetrating motion he was now making revitalized her. And not with his tongue! She felt full on every thrust. And while the secondary sensation wasn't familiar, the overall feeling was wonderful. She muttered his name again, silently begging for him to move faster.

It wasn't long before she came again, this time she did cry out and Kyoya didn't stop her. In fact, he whispered into her ear, left tiny wet kisses along her neck and jaw. All the while he continued to move inside of her.

The brief moment between pure bliss and reality was the chance her practical mind needed to breath. Something wasn't right. Wasn't he too tall to pull off so many motions? Kyoya was no contortionist? Or maybe he was.... There was still so much she didn't know about him. But the feel of his hand on her thigh, his lips pecking kisses along the top curve of her breasts, were the signs her practical mind needed to realize that it was not him moving inside of her.

Then it stopped.

She eyed her partner curiously. "Kyoya?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it," he commented with the slightest hint of embarrassment. To sate her questioning glance, he held up a longneck bottle.

"Huh?"

He smiled ruefully as her mind tried to assess the bottle. "Perignon 79," he clarified. "What was once a fine wine is now the absolute finest anyone could ever own."

It was a compliment, she realized, even if it didn't sink into her brain. What did register was the fact that he used the long neck of the bottle like a dildo. Her brain seemed concerned, but her body grew warm again.

"I feel cheated," she said honestly, her brain gaining more control over her body.

"But you came," Kyoya replied, licking one side of the bottle. "So I know you enjoyed it. Even if you had no idea at the time." Then he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, pushing the first two inches into it.

Haruhi blinked. 'Oh my....' Her eyelids grew heavier and her breathing picked up. Just from watching him suck on the head of the bottle! It was giving her brain other ideas to contemplate, too. Like the feel of his solid flesh inside her aching, waiting core. Lips trailed across dry lips and a moan rattled in her throat.

Kyoya raised both eyebrows in question. "Would you like a drink?"

"No." Her voice was shaky, but certain.

One corner of his mouth curled in a smile. "Then what would you like?" He set the bottle aside, one hand stroking her thigh. "Anything you want, I'll give to you."

"Anything?"

"Just tell me. And it's yours."

"You." She smiled at him in an unusual manner for her. "Just you."

Hands reached for him of their own volition. And he came willingly. He captured her lips seconds before her fingers wrapped around the waistband of his pants. The obstructing material loosened and was discarded with his help. He sighed against her lips, his hands grasping her hips and lifting her as he joined her on the seat. With her legs wrapped around his waist, he rubbed the head of his throbbing member against her wet lips. Then without preamble, he thrust inside of her, capturing her surprised gasp with his lips.

It wasn't enough that she could taste herself on his tongue. No. She needed more. Then the fullness of him lodged deeply inside of her caused her blood to explode. Her hips pushed against him, her body desiring the movement he had given her with the wine bottle.

Kyoya could never speak of the joy he found in her smile, her moans, or even her body. Words could not describe it. He couldn't even convey his newfound desires and emotions to her without making her his. It seemed like a necessity as of late. Conversation would be necessary at some point. Now was simply not the time.

And the spontaneity of the moment! Sure he planned to be alone with her in the car, but he never imagined her spread-eagled on the back seat of his limo. Other places, yes...but not in the car. This experience was a rush for him.

Haruhi clawed at his back, her hips pushing ever eager against his. This was one of the few times she felt out of control...and loved it! Her moans and whimpers were her appreciation. And he reciprocated by moaning against her lips, picking up his pace as the world went white and shattered into tiny pieces.

He came as her body spasmed around him. She shook in his hold and he shivered himself, driving himself one final time before spilling himself inside of her. He kissed her throat, her shoulder and allowed himself to enjoy the feel of her in throes of passion. Even her erratic heartbeat was like music to his ears.

As their bodies cooled, Haruhi's practical mind once again took control, assessing again the situation. Outside the window, lights passed by, one after another. The car was still moving but slowly. Circling, or pacing the blocks, she wagered. The occasional drop of water on the window also indicated that it was raining, though not nearly as hard.

"You're quiet."

Slowly, she lifted her head. Their eyes locked and she smiled. "We're a block away from my home."

He smiled sadly, nodding. "Yes, we are."

He pulled away, offering her a uniform jacket to cover herself if she wished. With a small smile, she accepted the garment.

As the both collected themselves, Haruhi pondered all the questions she wanted to ask. Her practical mind wanted closure. But she also enjoyed the amiable silence. The bit of comfort afforded by just his presence and nothing else. Content, she leaned against his side until the car came to a stop.

"We've arrived," Kyoya announced.

The car pulled over and the driver opened the door. Haruhi thanked him as she exited the vehicle. He smiled, nodding to her as she stepped onto the curb. Pulling the uniform jacket tighter around her -- it was his after all -- she turned to face the young man still sitting in the car.

"Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

Haruhi floundered, words failing as question after question seemed to disappear from memory. "Thank you," she said at last. "For the ride home."

"Anything you want," he repeated an earlier statement. "Shall I walk you to the door?"

"No, thank you."

He nodded with feignly disguised disappointment. "All right."

"But..." she amended. "Perhaps you'd be kind enough to offer me another ride sometime."

Kyoya had to fight to keep the surprise from his face. Her innuendo had caught him off guard. But his delight showed in his smile.

"Of course." His smile waned. Haruhi recognized the change and knew that their time was up. "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

With a mixture of sadness and anticipation, Haruhi watched the white car pull away. She sighed as it disappeared around a corner. Still so much to ask him, but she knew it was not the time. There would be other moments. Other chances.

As she headed towards the apartment she shared with her father, she wondered what the weather forecast was for tomorrow.

~OWARI~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
